HL2 Survivor
by Kamikaze189
Summary: HL2. Three people strive to survive after the Combine take over the world. I would greatly appreciate reviews, if I get some I'll make it a priority to write. :)


"How many are there?" One of the figures in the shadows said.  
"Three." Came back the reply from the second, looking down the scope of the sniper rifle.  
"Can you hit them?" Asked the third and final figure.  
"Easily." Came back the second.  
Before the third could speak again, "Don't, we'll need the ammo on the way back." The first said quietly.  
Two blocks down, standing in the middle of the street, were a group of Combine. In full daylight it was easy to tell they were carrying what looked like sub-machine guns. The three figures watching them with the sniper rifle were safely hidden. The humans waited silently as the Combine figures approached. The three humans had made quite some noise attempting to start a car, the three Combine had been sent to investigate.  
"If you guys don't take care of them..." The third said in a whisper. He aimed a silenced pistol at one of the Combine as it approached their hiding place. The three ducked lower behind their wall of rubble.  
The first man held a crowbar he'd salvaged from some rubble. He'd long since grown used to using it to open doors, get through the Combine's gates, and most importantly, kill.  
The Combine peered into the dark. The third figure with the pistol watched with amusement as the Combine soldier reached for the light on it's gun.  
The gun in the third human's hand flared for an instant. The Combine soldier bent forward, blood leaking from it's forehead as it fell with a thud. The second Combine turned it's head as it too was hit and fell slowly to the street. The third turned, but saw nothing of his allies. The humans in the darkness watched for a moment as the final Combine stared, dumbfounded, at the corpses.  
"They must've forgotten about us." The second figure said.  
"Andy, kill it." The first figure said.  
The third figure stood up. "Watch this!" He yell whispered. The gun flashed again, and the bullet landed in the Combine's head. The body stood for five seconds longer due to the armor, then it fell.  
Out of the shadows came the first man. He was the oldest of the three, his name was Stone. He was roughly thirty-five though nobody really knew it, or cared.  
The second man walked from the shadows with the sniper rifle hanging from his hands. He looked grimly down at the Combine soldiers. He was about twenty. He only went by one name, Zane, one of Zane's favorite things to do was change his name. There wasn't much you could do for fun since the Combine had taken over.  
The last human walked from the shadows, reloading the pistol quickly. He was Zane's little brother. Unlike the others, he'd known no other world than the one filled with the Combine and alien. They'd guessed he was fifteen or sixteen.  
"Let's get back to the car. I think I can fix it still." Stone said. Before the Combine, he'd just started his career as a mechanic. Before that, he was in the army. He was glad he'd gotten out.  
The three walked down the street until they were in front of one of the few cars that weren't destroyed. Even though they had to flip it upright, Stone said it was fixable. Feet away was a large pile of car parts, no doubt they were being salvaged. Beyond the pile there was the body of the salvager, he had two large holes through his chest. Not a Combine weapon. The body was somewhat fresh, meaning that whatever had killed the man was still around.  
Stone lifted the hood of the blue car. It was a four person vehicle, perfect for them. Stone reached inside the front with one of his arms. "Ah, I think I got it." He said, and he pulled until the piece came out. Zane and Andy just looked on, not really knowing what was going on. Stone continued to work for a few more minutes. "Almost done."  
There were suddenly a set of patting sounds. Stone, Zane, and Andy recognized these as the aliens' footsteps.  
"Zane." Stone said.  
Zane lifted the sniper rifle in the direction of the sounds. There was a pack of about five smaller aliens, they stood over the corpses of the Combine men. "There's five of them, small ones." Zane said watching.  
"Get in the car." Stone said watching as the aliens began looking around. They were probably just fighting over their food. "Get in the car! Now!"  
Zane grabbed Andy by his ragged shirt collar and threw him in the back seat. Stone worked on the engine as Zane got in the driver's seat. "It should run now." Stone said and turned from the car. Two of the aliens had looked towards them, deciding whether or not to kill them. "Go back home. If I'm not there by the end of the day, go to the resistance and live with them."  
Zane looked at Stone like he was insane, and started the car. The two aliens started to run at the sound of the car. Zane slowly backed the car up, he then bolted down the street and out of Stone's view. The aliens were now only a block a way. Stone took the crowbar and batted it against the side of another destroyed car. "Come on!" He shouted at the aliens closing in on him. They were brownish green, cuts spanned over their bodies. Most notably they stood three feet high and stood on all fours. Beyond the four legs for walking there were another set higher up. Stone began running backwards with the aliens right behind him. He only made it a few meters before he tripped over his own feet. He rolled over onto his back and tried to crawl away. One of the aliens landed on top of him and lifted the second set of arms high into the air. Stone swung the crowbar hitting it across what he thought was the head. He saw the mouth for a second just below where he'd hit and swung at it instead. Stone caught the falling set of arms before they could hit him and then flipped the alien over. He stabbed it with the non-curved end of the crowbar. It squealed and died.  
The second jumped into the air and onto his back, he stood up and swung the crowbar behind him wildly. He felt two sharp pains in his back and he spun. He landed on his stomach, he felt the alien begin to stab him again. He finally hit the alien off his back and he immediately rolled onto his back and got up. The alien charged at him again, this time he stuck his foot out and held it away. Then he brought the crowbar through it's back. He stepped backwards. He looked at the two dead corpses. Dinner, he thought. Then he remembered, he'd been stabbed four times. He used his free hand to feel his back. Blood ran pretty freely around the wounds. The other three aliens had started walking his way, the three Combine corpses weren't that tasty with all that armor, and now, he would be dessert. He felt woozy suddenly and fell to his knees. The aliens were now just a block away, still just walking slowly to kill him. He began to see dots and floating colors, he was losing too much blood. He heard the sound of an engine approaching. Then everything went black.  
  
"...fourth time." Zane said shaking his head at Stone, who had just awoken. Stone looked around, they were in the blue car. Out of the broken car windows he could see they were in front of the house. The sun had almost gone down, and night was coming. The only rule Stone put on the two was that they be in before night fall.  
"Fourth time what?" Stone said painfully, feeling the wrap around his torso.  
"The fourth time you decided to go and get yourself killed." Zane said.  
"I wasn't trying to kill myself..." Stone trailed off.  
"We don't want to join the resistance. If you die, we'll have to." Andy said as he got out of the car, turned and walked in the house. Zane looked at Stone and handed him the crowbar.  
"Never do that unless you have to." Zane said and got out of the car. He walked inside the house, leaving the large metal door open for Stone. The three of them had been on a three day trip away from home. They were doing pretty much nothing at home so they decided to go on 'vacation' as Andy called it.  
Stone got out of the car, on his way around the front of the car he noticed there was alien blood all over it. The house was falling apart. The house was a small two story one. The house's windows were either broken, missing, or had bullet holes in them. The white paint was peeling off. Behind the downstairs windows were planks of wood that had been nailed in. The front lawn had a few blood stains and a large part was black and charred. The sidewalk leading up was uneven and cracked. Stone sighed at once was his newly bought house and walked in.  
  
Zane went upstairs and climbed the ladder through the hole they had cut in the roof. They'd been attacked by Combine soldiers sneaking up on them before. They'd decided they needed a way to make sure they were safe, and this was it. Once he was on the roof he went prone and looked down the streets through the scope of the rifle.  
Stone appeared on the ladder and climbed up on the roof. "How's it going?" He asked Zane who was just finishing his search.  
"No Combine or Xen." Zane said as he sat up.  
"The resistance said on the radio that the Combine are going to be spreading out. They're going to take over this area in full force." Stone flipped the crowbar as he spoke, trying to look innocent.  
"We're not leaving." Zane looked at Stone blankly.  
"You know that means you will die? You'd kill your brother?"  
"We'd survive. We just have to get ready."  
"Full force, Zane. They aren't going to just walk down the street. They're going to destroy the city. They'll salvage everything they can and destroy the rest. Even us will fit into one of those categories." Stone said. "And when I leave I will take your brother with me."  
Zane looked angrily at Stone. "Tell Andy, let him pick."  
"No. He's only a kid-"  
"He's a better fighter than both of us. He's saved both of us a number of times. Let him pick."  
"It doesn't matter how well you fight. An army can kill any three people, especially us."  
"Stone, you tell him and let him pick."  
Stone stood and looked down off the roof a moment more at the desolate streets. He imagined them as life was before. Cars going down the streets and people talking, and maybe a train going by in the distance. But none of that could be heard. Instead there was the sound of the wind blowing and the low humming of the generator in the house. Stone went down the ladder and sat against the wall, thinking.  
  
Andy sat in the generator room on the sofa. The small generator made just enough electricity to keep that room powered. Around the sofa were a bunch of electric appliances the three had recovered. Most notably was the television which Andy was watching. There were now only two channels, one Combine, and one resistance.  
As Stone came in and sat down, he noticed the Combine figure on the TV.  
"The Resistance is a pointless attempt at regaining the human government. It is impossible to beat us. Despite you have no chance of winning, we congratulate you on your attack this morning." The screen switched to a view of three Combine bodies, each had a bullet hole in it's head.  
A wide smile came across Andy. "There's my fifteen seconds of fame."  
"What else is on?" Stone asked with a sigh.  
Andy flipped over to the resistance channel.  
"...forces. It is extremely important that everyone evacuates. Once we have gathered enough man power we will fight the Combine and put an end to their advancing."  
Stone reached forward and turned off the TV.  
"Turn it back on! They could be talking about us!" Andy shouted, reaching for the TV. Stone stood in the way. He looked down at the floor, and Andy knew. "No..." Andy spoke quietly.  
"Zane wants to stay too, but we can't. We wouldn't have a chance. Zane said he's staying, no matter what. He wants you to pick what to do." Stone looked uneasily at Andy until he answered.  
"I'll go, but Zane has to come. I won't leave him."  
"Neither will I." Stone said.  
  
Zane watched through the scope of his rifle as the single Combine soldier walked down the street. He tapped three times on the roof, signaling Stone and Andy.  
  
Stone crept to one of the boarded windows and looked out. He clenched the crowbar tightly. The Combine slowly made his patrol route passed the neighboring house. It examined the area closely. It then shook it's head and made some unrecognizable comment. It kept walking and stood in front of Stone's house. Stone used the same routine they always had, he opened the front door slightly and looked out. The Combine had turned it's back and was looking at the other side of the street. A small Xen creature had charged at him. He took out what had to be a machine gun, as it ripped the thing to shreds.  
Stone tapped three times on the ceiling, telling Zane to cover him. Stone opened the door all the way, the Combine looked back, he saw the door swinging in the wind and ignored it. The soldier sat on one knee and examined his kill. Stone crept back out of the doorway and on the sidewalk. The soldier pulled one of it's hands away from the dead Xen creature, it was covered in blood. It said another comment and stood up. Stone was now right behind it. It pulled the clip out of it's rifle and stretched for a moment. Stone grabbed the weapon as it was above the soldier's head. The soldier turned in just enough time to see the crowbar's sharp point. It dug straight through the gas mask and blood filled the air for an instant before adding to the awful appearance of the sidewalk. The Combine made a soft gurgle before it stopped breathing. Stone took some ammo off of the body, then proceeded to drag it across the lawn and into the alley beside the house. There were countless other Combine bodies laying in a pile. Stone ripped the crowbar out of the Combine's head and threw it onto the pile. He made sure to grab the machine gun and then he went back inside the house.  
  
Zane stood in the doorway with Andy. They were breathing heavily. Sweat covered their bodies. Zane looked angry, while Andy looked nervous.  
"That's the first time they sent one armed with more than a baton." Stone said. He went over to the sink and turned one of the handles. He looked for a second and realized where he was. The end of the world. No water. Andy pulled the Xen off the sidewalk and brought it back inside and dropped it on the table.  
"We can eat it if we get all the bullets out." Andy said, in an attempt to look at the bright side of things.  
"There's probably twenty something bullets in there Andy. We should just go to the gas station." Zane said.  
"You guys bring me back something." Stone said as he laid down on the sofa.  
"Aww, you're not coming?" Andy whined.  
"Nah, I haven't had a single bit of sleep since...was it Wednesday when we left?"  
The two boys shrugged.  
"Ah well, three days ago. I'll see you guys when you get back."  
Andy waved and ran out the door.  
"Can we take the car?" Zane asked about ready to shut the door behind him.  
"No, we'll need it later." Stone said with his eyes shut.  
"Andy chose to leave?"  
Stone nodded his head. "Go, we'll talk later."  
Zane shut the door.  
  
The gas station was only about half a mile away from their house and it was easy to get to without getting lost. The Combine stayed away from the area because the resistance had snipers all over the place. They'd pull back soon though, and this would be Zane and Andy's last trip there.  
Zane would often wonder what it would be like to be his brother. They could see the gas station sign up in the distance.  
"Andy, would you prefer this world to the world as it was?" Zane asked.  
"What do you mean? Why would I want earth to be the way it was?"  
"Well, you don't have to fight Combine and Xen all the time, you can buy things and-"  
"I know, you've only told me a million times." Andy said and rolled his eyes.  
"But wouldn't you prefer that, over...this?" Zane stopped and held his arms out.  
Andy looked at the scene around him, there were broken windows, burned down buildings, and destroyed cars everywhere.  
"No. I'll tell you why. Your world sounds boring, I would give anything to live like I do now. I shoot Combine and kill Xen all the time. It's fun... well, no, I wouldn't say fun, but an adventure. Yeah, my life is an adventure. It's got lots of twists and keeps me interested. It's like a good book-"  
"You can't read..." Zane started walking again and pulled Andy along with him.  
"That's another thing, I don't have to read! I don't even have to go to school! I went three years, it sucked. Now, I don't have to learn math, science, or anything. And there's no government, that means if I wanted to, I could just kill off anybody I wanted to. If I have bad day, I'll just shoot somebody! Man, I really didn't appreciate what a great world we have until now. I'm glad we had this conversation."  
"You do realize that once we live with the resistance we'll be living pretty normal lives right?"  
Andy looked at Zane for a moment and pointed to the gas station.  
Zane and Andy walked up the front of the gas station, it's front window had been broken when the invasion started. They climbed through, Zane helped Andy inside. There was the sound of chip bags being moved. Zane pulled up the sniper rifle and Andy held up the pistol.  
"Guys, it's me." Came out of the darkness.  
"Lisa!" Andy shouted and ran into the darkness. Zane put the sniper rifle at his side and began to inspect the food on the shelves. Most of the chip bags were gone, but there were still some open ones laying on the floor and elsewhere.  
Minutes later Andy and Zane climbed back out of the gas station and into the darkness of the night. Following them was a girl, she was a bit older than Zane, but not much. She carried a flashlight and a metal pan to fight with. The three had also taken backpacks from the gas station and stuffed them with food.  
"Haven't seen you in awhile." Andy said as the three walked down the road.  
"Yeah, I've been roaming about." She grinned. Zane thought Lisa was the most beautiful woman in the world, and he was pretty shy around her. Andy on the other hand didn't even know what shy was. Andy had never been taught to be polite or be respectful.  
"Last time we saw you, you said you were going to join the resistance." Zane said.  
"I tried, but when I got to their HQ, it was gone. Instead I found a bunch of resistance members being taken captive." Lisa shined the flashlight ahead. They were now just a few houses away from Stone's house. "How is Stone doing...Is he..."  
Andy chuckled a bit. "He's doing fine. I've never seen somebody as hard to kill as him."  
"Umm...I don't want to be a problem but do you think I could stay here? I don't have anywhere to go." Lisa said.  
"I don't think there'd be a problem, though we might leave tomorrow and try to head closer to the resistance." Andy said, as the three walked up to their front door and went inside. It was pitch black inside the house. "Hang on a sec, I'll turn on the generator."  
  
Stone awoke to the sound of three heavy thuds, he immediately aimed the submachine gun towards the sounds. All he saw was blackness, and the sound of footsteps running around him. The Combine finally caught me, he thought. Then the lights came on. He was aiming at Zane and Lisa, who were standing in the kitchen. On the table were the three backpacks, he let out a sigh of relief.  
"You guys could say something when you come in the house. I thought you were the Combine." He stood up and walked over to the table.  
"Sorry." Lisa said as she threw the pan in one of the unoccupied corners of the kitchen.  
"You've been fighting with that?" Stone said amazed.  
"No, I've stayed within the limits resistance pretty much, I've never had to fight in those limits." Lisa said, a little proud and a little ashamed.  
"Well, you're not within those limits now." Stone handed her the submachine gun.  
Lisa took the gun and looked at it oddly. Zane felt a little angry, Stone was being protective of her as if they were in love.  
"So, did you get any sleep?" Zane asked, noticing Andy running back into the room and taking some food.  
"Not much, I just sort of dozed." Stone replied. "Besides, I'll be on the same schedule as you. It'll help in the morning."  
"You are going to join the resistance?" Lisa asked, quite surprised.  
"No. We're just going to live with them, like you." Stone said, almost yelling.  
"Why won't you fight, or let them fight. You're all strong and healthy, and you know this place well." Lisa looked at three, who felt kind of stupid.  
"We want normal lives. Like before it happened." Zane said. Andy spat on the floor, a thing he had learned watching Stone's old movie collection, and stomped out of the room.  
"What's going on with him?" Lisa asked.  
"I don't know. Zane?" Stone said.  
"He doesn't like the world the way it was. He wants to stay." Zane replied.  
"He's coming with us. Tell him to eat and get some sleep. We're leaving at sunrise." Stone said.  
Stone opened the backpacks up and found a bag of chips that wasn't opened. He opened it and ate a few. Stale, he thought.  
  
The night passed quickly. Zane woke up, getting ready to go. The door opened suddenly and he expected to see Stone standing there, telling him how they needed to leave. Instead he saw three Combine soldiers examining him. He looked on the table next to his bed, he remembered putting the rifle there, but it was gone. Then the soldiers tackled him onto the bed.  
  
He opened his eyes only to realize he'd been having a nightmare. He felt something going across his chest and he pushed the covers down, it was Lisa's arm, she'd slept in the other room, he thought. She opened her eyes.  
"Did we...uh...did..."  
Lisa laughed. "Of course not. I was just cold." Zane thought he detected that she was lying but couldn't really tell.  
The door behind Zane opened, he grabbed the sniper rifle and spun and aimed it at...Stone. I'm such and idiot, Zane thought and let the rifle down.  
  
Stone watched the rifle uneasily. "Hurry up, we have to go."  
"I'll be out in a second, let me check the rifle." Zane went downstairs and outside. It was a wonderful sunny day, just like the last. Lisa came running down the sidewalk after them carrying the MP5.  
"Glad you decided to come." Stone said, opening one of the back doors for her. Zane got in the other back door. Stone pushed Andy, who carried the pistol, into the passenger seat and sat down. "All right, we aren't turning around or ever coming back to this house again. So if you have to use the restroom or get a pair of socks, now's the time to do it." Stone looked straight ahead, trying to part with his home for the last ten years of his life. Then after about a thirty second wait he looked over at it. "Good bye." He almost felt like crying.  
  
He started the car and they were off. The trip was slow and boring, the streets were littered with cars, making it difficult to get through some places. Eventually, after a four hour drive they arrived at the HQ.  
"Why'd we come to the headquarters?" Lisa asked.  
"I'm going to join." Stone said blankly.  
"What about us?" Andy asked.  
"You will not sign up. Not now, anyway." Stone said as he turned off the car and got out.  
The others got out and watched Stone walk toward the building. He turned: "Meet me here in five hours!" He turned back toward the building and went inside.  
"I guess we should go look for a new home then." Andy said.  
  
The area around the resistance HQ was still pretty much intact. There were, compared to everywhere else, lots of people. They seemed like they were trying to get on with life as it was, but weren't succeeding too well. There was a table where one man had laid out a bunch of guns, when some people offered him money, he refused it. Currency was no longer of any use. Even the resistance used it as fire fuel. The buildings still had windows and people appeared to be living in them. Andy found the whole place shocking.  
  
"I'm going in here if you guys need me for some reason." Zane said as he stepped inside a house. On the door was a 'DO NOT ENTER' sign. He ignored it, thinking it was a weapons storage or something equally good. He noticed immediately that the lights were on, and that there was no generator humming. They had electricity. He walked into another room, which turned out to be the kitchen. He turned both of the knobs on the sink. Water came out, he was unsure whether or not to put his hands in it, he quickly put his hand in and pulled it out. It felt normal, he lifted his hand and licked some of the water. It had no flavor, but he'd forgotten if water had a flavor.  
He turned around, leaving the water on. He enjoyed the sound that signified civilization as he had once known it. The room in front of him had it's door shut, bolted, boarded, and barred. The house was pretty old and the door was old fashioned, he looked through the key hole. Inside the room was a portal. He stared at that for a moment before he realized the walls inside the room were moving...not the walls, the things on the walls. There was a man, or a Combine soldier, stuck to the far wall. Zane turned off the water and ran out of the house as quick as he could.  
  
Stone sat uneasily in the chair. There was no one else in the waiting room. The office looked like it was originally for a dentist or a doctor. A man opened the door into the office and waved Stone in. Inside the small room were three men. The man who was, obviously, the leader sat behind a large desk with some folders on it. The two others stood to his side with M4A1's. Stone sat in the chair opposite of the leader.  
"You look new." The leader said.  
"I am." Stone said nodding.  
"Can you fight?"  
"Yes, but I don't have a gun. I have a crowbar and that's it."  
"Ok, we'll have to find you something. Don't worry about the weapon. We have a few missions..." The leader flipped through a few folders. "Here we go, this one will be a piece of cake. There's a super market the Combine have taken over north of here. It's in a pretty unoccupied area but it's filled with food. The Combine are starting to target any place with lots of food. If we're lucky they haven't started to burn it all. You'll be going with about twenty or so others. Any questions or problems?"  
"No. Just get me that gun."  
  
One of the resistance members pointed Stone to the third jeep in the line. There were a total of three jeeps, the middle one was a real army jeep with a mounted machine gun on back, the others were normal. Someone handed Stone an AK47 and he got in the jeep. He looked at the floor and noticed it was covered with blood. The windows were gone and there were bullet holes going through most of the doors. Another man climbed in the seat next to him. Then the passenger got in and the driver. They all carried the same guns, AK47s.  
"If you three follow my orders you'll get through this with little more than a scratch." The man in the passenger seat said. The jeeps in front of them were getting filled up and Stone felt a little safer as he saw them get packed tightly with people. Finally, the first jeep sped off. The second went just as fast. Stone knew they must've been doing at least ninety in the next few seconds. Before Stone knew it, they were in another trashed town. There were the cars Stone remembered being flipped. The only thing different from before: There were bodies. Before Stone would only see one or two, but here, they were almost at every street light. Out the window Stone watched in horror to see head crabs all over a person's body. He only saw the image for a second but it still bothered and disgusted him.  
  
"Ready grenades!" The officer said. Grenades, I don't have grenades, Stone thought.  
The man beside Stone and the driver did have grenades, they held them up and ready to throw. Stone forgot about the grenades when bullets started to rain on the first jeep, it began to smoke and fell to a halt. There were Combine gunners up on some rooftops. If this was a simple and easy mission, what would a hard one be like, Stone thought to himself. He would've tried to shoot at the Combine but the officer didn't tell him to.  
The second jeep only stayed in position behind the first for a moment, some survivors of the first ran out and got on it. Stone could only watch as the people on the second jeep were getting picked off by the Combine shooters.  
The second jeep eventually began driving again, swerving around the first jeep. Stone's jeep followed. They went slowly passed the first jeep to avoid hitting a light pole, Stone saw heaps of blood in the interior. They shot forward again and Stone saw the second jeep ahead of them again.  
"That's it right there! Make a left!" He yelled over the sounds of the gunfire. The third jeep turned and then parked behind the back of the supermarket.  
"Get out!" The officer yelled. There was only one Combine on the rooftops in this area, he'd shot the man next to Stone through the leg. "Carry him inside!" The officer yelled to Stone. Bullets flew through the metal frame as Stone pulled the man clumsily from the vehicle. The four of them ran towards the door. The officer got to the door first, bullets hit the walls around them. "It's locked!" The officer yelled. "Go back!" Just as the officer yelled a bullet hit the man Stone was carrying in the face, blood ran over Stone's shoulder and down to his stomach, he dropped the dead body and ran for the jeep. Stone didn't look back. He thought about getting in the driver seat but it was probably more deadly because the Combine would have a much better shot. Stone heard a yell and looked back toward the building. The officer was carrying two bodies now, he made it to the jeep without being shot. For some reason the man was mad at Stone. He opened the door where Stone was sitting and pulled him out, and threw in the two bodies. He then instructed Stone to get in the passenger seat. The officer let bullets continue to damage the car until the Combine reloaded. The officer ran around the car and to the driver seat. Suddenly the bullets started again. The third jeep zoomed off and headed to the front of the building. The officer stopped the jeep when they got around front to examine the scene before them.  
There was a large group of Combine, probably fifty or so, taking cover behind cars. There were gaps in the side, which Stone thought the officer was sure to go driving into. The resistance was spread out between hiding in buildings to hiding in alleys. The only resistance members on the jeep were dead. The Combine were annihilating the resistance, these were the more skilled Combine soldiers, and their numbers would ensure their victory.  
"Get out!" The officer yelled to Stone. He took something out and handed it to him, it was a grenade. "I want you to pull the pin and drop it in the jeep!"  
Stone got out and took the grenade. He pulled the pin and watched as the jeep accelerated for the crowd of Combine. Stone watched from the side of the building, there was a large splash of red over the back of the car as the officer was killed, the jeep continued to roll forward through the gap. Most of the Combine soldiers ran forward to help flip the vehicle and add it to their wall of cars. Instead, as soon as they were around it, there was an explosion. Combine body and blood traveled the air, and fell around the cheering resistance. The store had been saved.  
Stone walked out of his hiding place and made his way to the jeep. One of the resistance officers came forward and opened the trunk in the jeep, he took out a flag and walked to the building. Another man awaited him with a ladder. The officer climbed up and posted the flag. Stone could barely tell what it said in the wind. 'Resistance Safe.' 


End file.
